


Yet another wardrobe update (Chunkrat)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Outgrowing, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat goes to the shopping mall to get some new clothes because he is gaining weight so fast and outgrowing his clothes while also dealing with Roadhog and his antics.





	Yet another wardrobe update (Chunkrat)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always feedback is appreciated!

Consider this and update to my second chunkrat fic. He’s come such a long way hasn’t he? I remember trying to make a consistent storyline for him but now it’s really all over the place. Anyways please enjoy and thanks as always for being chunkrat fans! Now I really need ultra chunkrat laying on his bed, blushing and biting his tongue with a big smile as his eyes are closed. his hands are on the sides of his massive mountain of a belly the sticks really far into the air. maybe from the side view.

———————————

“Good morning Jamison. It is currently 19:00 and the breakfast meal time window is about to close.” Athena greeted, waking up the sleeping Junker.

“Shite! Why didn’t ya tell me earlier!?!” Junkrat swore, scrambling out of bed and putting on a robe and slipper.

 

Junkrat squeezed past his doorframe and waddled as fast as he could to the dining hall, his legs still felt sore from his previous workout. Fortunately he made it in time to gather a giant pile of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. All with a good cup of coffee with extra cream and sugar of course.

He sat at a table and caught his breathe for a few minutes, as that was quite the workout for him nowadays. It didn’t take long for him to devour his meal though, shoveling in syrup covered pancakes into his mouth and some nice fatty bacon. Junkrat had been feeling a lot better lately, thanks to Mercy.

Junkrat had been doing exercise almost everyday. It was all Roadhogs doings as well. For him, he ate normally and worked out everyday. So he thought it would work the same for Junkrat. But Roadhog also put Junkrat on a diet as well, which to Junkrat was the bare essentials. Soon Junkrat was very fatigued and unsurprisingly had passed out after weeks of this unhealthy workout routine.

Mercy had a stern talking to Roadhog, and when Junkrat recovered, he didn’t have to go on his diet and workout. Turns out mercy yelled at a Roadhog for forcing him to do things that he didn’t want to do. Even though it may not be what he liked he still had to let Junkrat roll with it. So now Junkrat didn’t have to do a thing, for now.

Roadhog still tried though. He would always comment on Junkrats lifestyle in an attempt to get home thinking right but of course it didn’t work. Roadhog even tried to hide food from him, but no food can hide from Junkrats everlasting hunger. He’d always get to it one way or another, having a full gut to rub almost daily.

This morning was no different. As Junkrat was eating his meal, Roadhog pulled up a chair in front of him. “You’re still gonna keep eating that shit? Even though you have a massive belly already. Your adding pounds to that giant orb of flesh when you should be shrinking it.”

Junkrat laughed, he got a tolerance for these a long time ago. So he could very easily brush these comments off and it made him feel proud and happy. His hard work was being appreciated. “Yep hoggy! I’m still gonna keep eating this! So if ya don’t mind, I gotta fatten this gut up some more.” Junkrat teased, patting his belly.

Roadhog sighed and stood up from his chair. He looked at Junkrat up and down, “I get that it’s morning and ya like showing off yer gut for some...weird reason but can ya at least put on some shorts? Not everyone likes looking at your half naked fat body”.

“No can do.” Junkrat replied, “it’s way too fucking hot right now for clothes, besides, it’s not like I have any that aren’t in shreds at this point.” Junkrat said, shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Roadhog grumbled, “I can let you get fatter. I can let you eat this unhealthy shit. But I cannot let you go around in shreds of clothes in public. I gonna take a good guess and say you have nothing else to do today, so go to the mall and get a wardrobe update will ya?” Roadhog said, turning around and leaving the dining hall.

Roadhog did have a point, of course he himself didn’t really mind strutting his stuff in public but he gets that not everyone likes his smokin bod. Plus it wouldn’t hurt to have clothes that weren’t in shreds if were to try and impress someone. Junkrat finished his meal after fourths and waddled back to his room, the food he just ate sloshing inside of his fat belly.

Junkrat took a nice cold shower and dried himself off. Picking the best pair of underwear and a pair of shorts that fit fine. The seams were on very thin ice and the button had popped off. It was also impossible for Junkrat to zip them up as his wide waist prevented that. He grabbed the Overwatch credit card and a shoe before heading off to the mall. He squeezed himself into the transport vehicle that took him to his destination. Junkrat never liked those things. He didn’t like the bots driving them and it was always a tight fit. The seatbelt not being able to reach the other side because of the fat flesh that protruded out. Junkrats belly also touched the back of the passengers seat in front of him.

Thankfully the ride didn’t take long and soon enough Junkrat arrived at the mall. It was very far away from everything else and not a lot of people knew about the place. That’s why Overwatch told their staff to shop there. It didn’t really bother Junkrat. Besides, everyone was looking for a 165 pound man that looked like a stick, not a man so fat that balance was a problem for him. He was practically in recognizable covered in fat. Junkrats infamous pointy features on his face had rounded out and gotten softer. His cheeks filled out and he gained a couple chins.

His first stop was some boba. It was to give him the sugar needed to move the rest of the day. It was also very hot out, for someone like him. Junkrat was thankful he didn’t choose to wear a shirt. As Junkrat waddled to the first clothing store, he noticed that he was getting some stares already. That made Junkrat give a toothy grin, he just walked in and was already getting stared at for his big belly. Junkrat patted it as he walked, feeling it wobble and shake as he waddled.

The stores Junkrat went to we’re all run by omnics, except for one human that Junkrat guessed was the manager. Junkrat ignored them as he entered the section of the store that was for him. It didn’t take long for Junkrat to find the pair he desired, all he had to do was find the biggest size the store carried. They were all the same brand, so Junkrat carried one pair to the changing room.

Junkrat squeezed himself into the small room and barely had any room to move around in, his sides pressing against the walls. Junkrat removed his current pair of shorts and started to pull up the new ones. Junkrat wasn’t surprised to find that they didn’t fit. They stopped pulling up at his ass. He did manage to pull them up to his waist, but Junkrat felt if he stopped sucking in his gut he’d have to pay for a pair of destroyed shorts.

He sighed and left the store, they obviously didn’t have a size bigger than the one they currently had. Junkrat tried multiple stores and all of them had the same problem as the first. Nothing was fitting Junkrat and his big frame and he was starting to get tired out after waddling from store to store. Junkrat loved being so fat and big that he couldn’t fit into the biggest size in almost every store. Those shorts unable to contain all of his bulk.

After awhile though Junkrats legs were starting to ache and he was getting hungry. So he waddled up to the nearest mall worker, “ Do ya know where a clothing shop that has clothes that fit in me size is?” Junkrat asked.

The worker looked up and down at Junkrat with a look of shock. Junkrat sometimes wonders if he was the fattest person that people had seen. Or maybe it was just because he never wore a shirt. The worker quickly got himself together, “uh yes sir, there’s a place called the vast waistband that’s just over here.”

Junkrat thanked the worker and went to the new store. The windows in the front of the shop showed suits that looked to fit big people like Junkrat. He wandered around the store a bit in wonder. Awed to have a selection of clothes he could buy.

A worker showed Junkrat around and even measured him to find the perfect pair. Junkrat found a few cargo shorts, a pair of sweat pants, booty shorts, a new bathing suit, and some shirts that have some cheesy joke about being fat. Junkrat left the store with a big goofy smile on his face. Now that he had fitting clothe, he could have a snack!

Junkrat got himself two large pizzas and a few big cinnamon buns with extra frosting and a large chocolate shake. He shoved it all into his mouth in records time. Junkrats devilish sweet tooth also got the better of him and he ate all the cinnamon buns. He was left with a bloated belly that was sort of full. It did feel really heavy though and Junkrat had to resist playing with his belly in public.

It was also time for Junkrat to return back to base as well, he had to finish up some blue prints for Soldier and had to work on his bombs. So he collected all of his things and left.

*later, at base*

Junkrat finished working a long time ago, now he was feasting on some chili cheese dogs as he mindlessly scrolled through the internet. A knock came from the door though, Junkrat yelled for whoever it was to come in.

Roadhog entered Junkrats room, stepping on empty food wrappers that were scattered across the floor, “How can you eat that much? I won’t be surprised to find your gigantic belly pining you to the ground when you keep eating like this.”

Junkrat rolled his eyes, “Any reason for comin I’m here other then yellin at me?”

“Your fatass made a pretty nice dent in our paychecks. Those clothes you bought were really expensive and it’s no doubt that you’ll outgrow them too. You’ll just keep outgrowing them kid. I also don’t think it’s good to sit like that, your back will flare up again.” Roadhog scolded, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

“If I keep outgrowing them then good! I’ll get so big I won’t need clothes! And we have all the money in the world! Even if we do run out we can go back to the good ole days!” Junkrat yelled.

Roadhog laughed, “you think you could do heists in your state now? I don’t think you can out run the heat with a belly that big of yer weighing you down. Besides, that peg leg of hers is gonna break anytime soon and your back is getting worse cause you ain’t working out.”

Junkrat scoffed, “in right as rain mate! All I’d have to do is tweak up me leg and back a bit and it’ll all be rainbows and sunshine!”

Junkrat jumped off of his mattress and immediately one of the supports on his new leg leg broke off, causing Junkrat land on his back. Junkrat cried out in pain and when he sat up his back flared really badly, he rubbed it while cursing.

Roadhog prodded his finger into Junkrats belly, “that’s what you get for not taking care of yourself. Let’s see how much longer you can last.” Roadhog chuckled, leaving Junkrat on the floor.

Junkrat yelled, “oh come on hoggy that’s cold! You filthy bastard!” Junkrat raised a fist at Roadhog. Junkrat then waited till his flare died down and slowly got himself into his mattress. He lay on it for a couple of minutes, catching his breath from lifting all of his weight. It was getting a little harder to breathe, he didn’t mind though. He grabbed some chips from his bed and started to snack on them as he stared at the giant mountain of flesh that stuck up high in the air, obstructing his view. He hadn’t seen his feet in ages.

Junkrat was gonna prove Roadhog wrong or he’d be wrong. Either way, all Junkrat knew was that he was gonna get fatter one way or the other.

Now only if he found his chili cheese dogs.

———————————-

I hope you liked this update to my the second chunkrat fic I ever wrote. I’ve come such a long way since then and I’m so glad chunkrat still remains chunky. Thanks again and have a good day!


End file.
